Project:Chat/Logs/08 April 2018
05:26:09 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 05:42:10 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 06:51:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:52:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:52:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:52:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:53:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:56:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:57:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:57:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:57:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:58:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:58:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:58:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:59:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:00:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:00:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:00:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:00:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:16:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 08:27:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:55:21 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 09:16:40 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 09:16:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:23:21 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:34:57 lol 10:04:04 Hello. 10:08:31 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:08:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:09:15 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:09:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:09:46 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:09:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:17:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:17:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:18:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:18:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:21:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:21:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:22:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:22:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:22:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:23:45 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:23:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:24:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:24:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:26:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:29:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:29:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:29:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:29:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:29:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:29:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:29:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:29:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:29:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:29:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:51:20 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 11:53:14 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:53:14 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:53:43 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 11:54:29 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:42:48 -!- PiDelta113 has joined Special:Chat 12:43:06 rendering activity 12:43:14 Activity=Null 13:24:55 hoi 13:33:11 -!- PiDelta113 has joined Special:Chat 13:33:42 -!- PiDelta113 has left Special:Chat 13:35:56 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 13:36:10 Heya 13:37:13 lol the latest discussion post 13:37:23 There's a 1337 crasher and a skimboss in the base 13:37:32 And they think it's a glitch 13:37:49 See, Beta Testers? This is what happens when you play Bosses. 13:55:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:57:51 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 13:58:09 OMG HI 13:58:15 hi 13:58:31 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 13:59:30 or not 15:11:27 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 15:19:05 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 15:25:52 hi? 15:33:39 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:35:54 Hello 15:36:02 hi 15:38:00 hi 16:06:35 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:11:25 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:11:37 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:11:41 heya 16:11:41 heya 16:12:17 ooof laaagggyyy 16:16:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:18:02 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:18:03 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:18:27 rip 16:18:54 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:19:09 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:20:34 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:20:44 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:21:12 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:21:41 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:21:57 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:22:57 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:23:04 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:24:16 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:24:38 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:24:49 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:37:09 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:37:11 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:37:56 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:38:56 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:39:26 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:40:42 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:41:35 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:41:51 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:42:21 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:57:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:12:51 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:12:58 Heya again 17:15:29 hey 17:16:02 finally lag over 17:16:28 strblst.io invsin? 17:16:53 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 17:16:58 except computer still 2 laggy 4 strblst. nvsn 17:17:03 Heya Bana 17:19:01 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 17:19:05 https://starblast.io/#485 17:19:28 2lag 17:19:32 k 17:19:36 can u at leas t try? 17:20:12 k nvm 17:20:18 it started with only me in it 17:25:19 rip bana 17:25:40 Also my laptop would probs require a taskman process kill if I tried running Starblast xD 17:32:08 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 17:34:56 Are ya gonna keep doing that 17:35:03 Don't do a Diep Monday pls ;-; 17:37:55 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 17:37:56 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:50:18 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 17:57:38 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 18:02:11 yes yes you are 18:08:29 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 18:08:36 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:09:41 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 18:10:05 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:10:35 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 18:10:53 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:10:55 https://starblast.io/#9756 18:11:00 red 18:11:47 pls no 18:11:53 laptop will die 18:11:53 fak 18:12:00 pls???? 18:12:02 no 18:12:08 i just had to close my whole window 18:12:13 trying to run two forum things, one video, na 18:12:17 and a tvtropes page 18:12:22 none of em would load 18:12:24 k 18:12:46 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 18:12:49 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 18:13:29 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 18:36:20 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 18:40:57 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 18:40:59 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:42:02 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 18:42:07 Hello friends 18:42:23 Poppin in cuz I saw AM Waves and Banarama here 18:44:40 .... 18:44:42 welp 18:44:44 bye 18:49:00 'ello 18:49:59 oooof 18:50:10 we missed aysha ;-; 18:57:12 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 18:57:13 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 18:57:54 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 19:11:54 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 19:24:12 yay i won a survival match 19:24:16 in starb;last 19:24:59 Oh... 19:25:15 Oh no, I haven't thought of that possibilty. 19:25:19 That is nice. 19:25:19 ? 19:25:52 That line. 19:26:10 okay 19:26:18 do you like starblast.io? 19:29:16 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:43:33 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:58:14 https://starblast.io/#7192 20:00:20 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 20:00:32 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 20:05:47 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 20:05:51 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 20:08:12 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 20:08:55 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 20:34:13 ooh 20:34:22 got second on my first zombsroyale.io game 21:06:30 hoi 21:07:18 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 21:07:23 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 21:10:52 hai 21:15:51 i have them answer to adel's question 21:16:36 i have access to the evaluation commands (devmode commands) which are define, select, print, ping, broadcast and claim 21:16:52 define nothing 21:17:13 there i just crashed the game :3 21:24:47 help i just found one of my old resumes 21:28:14 and my old messages 21:28:25 * Type:_Sparky was hit with nostalgia! And oldness cringe! 21:28:32 * It's super effective! 21:31:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:31:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:34:13 And I found out I joined four days after Zathsu became Admin. 21:34:29 Wow, stuff was way different and simpler back then... And way more chaotic haha 21:34:44 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:46:30 Gotta go o/ 21:47:00 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 2018 04 08